


County Line

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: Rookie Nicole Haught making her way to Purgatory.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	County Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF story. Feedback and CC always welcome!! Very Short. Thank you Amy for your encouragement!

The black Chevy Silverado pulled alongside the rode before quietly coming to a stop. It was just before noon and Nicole Haught, make that Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught, needed a moment to once again process all that had happened since she graduated the academy. Not only did she graduate top in her class but job offers had rolled in and she was overwhelmed with the possibilities. Yet, her heart was drawn here. This town that held so many memories for her. This speck on the map that boasted little charm, lots of cold weather and rumors of strange occurrences. But Nicole wasn’t letting any of that deter her from following her heart. Plus, a constant view of the Rockies made up for everything else that was lacking.

There was just something in her gut telling her this was the place she needed to serve. The place she needed to call home. That’s why she didn’t give it a second thought when she received Sheriff Nedley’s letter. The memory of that day made her smile. Slowly, long, slender fingers pulled the letter from her bag sitting in the passenger seat. She opened it and read it for what seemed like the 100th time.

Dear Ms. Haught:  


On behalf of the Purgatory Sheriff Department I would like to personally extend to you the position of Sheriff Deputy. We are a small community and I’m sure you have had many opportunities come across your desk. However, the benefits of working in such a small town are immeasurable. I feel you are a perfect fit for our department and look forward to hearing from you. 

Respectfully,  
Sheriff Randall Nedley

  
Nicole rolled down the blacked-out window of her truck and let out a deep sigh. It was late summer and the cool breeze coming through the window felt good against her skin. Warm, brown eyes scanned the letter again and again. It was short and to the point. She liked that.  
She quickly folded the letter and placed it back in her bag careful not to bend it. This was her first Law Enforcement job and she planned on framing that letter someday. But today she had other priorities.

  
She would be meeting Sheriff Nedley at 3pm to officially accept his offer. “Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught.” Her voice whispered to no one. She was nervous but excited and decided she loved how her new title sounded and hoped that she would, indeed be a good fit and a good deputy for the people of Purgatory.  
She sat quietly in her truck, only 7 miles out of the city. She had time to spare which wasn’t anything new to her. She liked being early and everything she owned had fit in the back of her truck. Anything she needed she would order online.

  
She was thankful that the Sheriff had been so willing to help her secure an apartment. Even more thankful that it accepted pets. As if on cue, the fluffy, yellow tabby that Nicole lovingly dubbed Calamity Jane let out a soft meow.

  
“I know baby girl. We’re almost home.”

  
Home. It felt strange to think that she had found a place to call home. Yet, home it would be. She checked her mirror and slowly pulled back out on the road that would lead her to her destiny.

  
“Yeah…” She thought, reaching down to give her kitty a little scratch through her travel crate. “We’ll make this home.”

  
She would fulfill her duty and be the best Sheriff Deputy she could be. This is what she had wanted her entire life. And although she was “all in”, she felt something click deep inside of her as she crossed the county line. A sense of pride…protection. This was her town now. Everything just felt right. She was ready to embrace whatever came her way.

  
Before she knew it, she was crossing the tracks and pulling down main street.

  
“All right, Haught. Let’s do this.”


End file.
